


Come Over, Pretty Baby

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wilbur comes over to Tommy's house while his parents are away. They have some fun.or, the author started this as a drabble but got too into it lmao, hope y'all like it
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 150





	Come Over, Pretty Baby

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy my first actual fic, come get y'all food lovelies

Tommy always thought of this part like his favorite.

Kissing Wilbur with tongue, biting on his lower lip and letting the older nip at his neck, Wilbur pushing him down on the covers while slowly taking the boy's clothes off.

Maybe his jeans would get stuck and they'd snicker about that, maybe he'll have to help Wilbur take off his sweater. It never happened to kill the mood, it just made Tommy adore Wilbur a little more.

"The lube's in the cabinet next to the lamp," Tommy felt himself twitch at the look Wilbur gave him, "In case you wanted to ask."

Wilbur dived back down for an open mouthed kiss before bending over to reach the cabinets, Tommy silently marvelling at his height.

He wasn't long just there, though, "C'mon Wilby, I've been a good boy, I've waited so long-"

The older shushed him with another kiss, before looking him in the eyes with a dopey smile, "I know baby, just gimme a minute."

Wilbur leaned back and positioned himself between the boy's legs, putting a good amount of lube in his fingers and waiting for it to warm up.

"Wilby, c'mon, I can take it..."

"I know you can, but I want to go easy today."

Tommy only huffed without a fight and opened up his legs all the way to circle around Wilbur's waist, eyes starting to glaze over.

"There we go, such a good boy for me,"   
Wilbur moved a little so that Tommy's legs didn't have them pressed together, going to the boy's hole and slowly pushing in.

Tommy took it in stride, already used to the process. "You can go quicker, yeah?" He lightly moved his hips to push the finger deeper, Wilbur complying and going for two.

The older found his prostate soon enough, having Tommy mewling and moaning out his name in soft little whines.

Two turned to three, and Wilbur finally, finally put his fingers away to lube up his dick, Tommy coming to rest his legs at the top of the older's shoulders.

"Wilby, please, please I want it- I want it so bad, it hurts..."

Wilbur positioned himself before looking up to Tommy, who gave a quick nod.

"I know baby, I know..."

He slowly started pushing in, Tommy groaning at the intrusion and huffing once Wilbur bottomed out.

"It's big, I love it, I feel so full-" Wilbur went back for a messy kiss to distract himself of just how tight Tommy was, he'd probably have cummed on the spot a while ago if he didn't have such a level of self control.

Tommy finally moved his hips up and down, inviting Wilbur to start moving. Wilbur took his offer in stride.

They started a slow, unbearable pace, before quickly speeding it up. Wilbur started to angle himself around, until he managed to hit the boy's prostate head on. Tommy let out a choked gasp, before being reduced to a series of moans and strings of 'ah-ah-ah's.

"Is it good, baby? Am I doing it right?"

Tommy only nodded frantically and held onto the bedsheets for dear life.

Wilbur leaned in impossibly close, making Tommy bend on himself and for his dick to rub against his stomach every single thrust.

"It's good- it's good Wilby, Wilby, ah, ah-"

Wilbur kept his ruthless pace until he felt himself getting close, going back to a slow pace.

"Want me in or out? I'm getting close-" Wilbur groaned at the feeling that was bubbling inside of him, and Tommy let out a low whine.

"Out, want it to mark me, please," Tommy started to breathe hard, his own orgasm building up.

Wilbur only hummed and pushed out, putting Tommy's legs back on the bed and starting to rub himself hard, coming with a grunt on top of Tommy's stomach, as well as a little bit getting caught in his thighs.

Both of them slowly calmed down, and Wilbur moved to rub at Tommy's dick, who put a hand on his soft brown curls.

"Can you cum in my face?" The older started to jack the other off, tongue going to lick at the slit on top.

"Of course, Wilby."

It didn't take too long before Tommy came in tidy strings on Wilbur's face, who licked some of it off, lapping the rest from the boy's dick.

Wilbur took a second to rest, before grabbing the tissues by the room's floor and cleaning himself and Tommy up.

"This was nice," Tommy curled up by Wilbur's side, who put the covers on top of them, both obviously spent and sleepy, "I'm glad you could come over."

Wilbur went for a gentle kiss before settling down, spooning Tommy in a soft embrace, "I'm happy, too. Thanks, Tommy."

"You're welcome, Wilbur."

**Author's Note:**

> popping off like it's nothing ;))


End file.
